The Diabetes Information Audit System Project (D.I.A.S.) is a qualitative research study that examines the feasibility and technical merit of utilizing smartcard technology as a digital home based information access self-care management tool for low-income patients with Type 2 diabetes within a Health Disparities Collaborative community health center setting. This digital information access tool will provide low-income individuals with Type 2 diabetes immediate access to recommended self-care management information in their home via television. Despite the rise in diabetes, research continues to document the underutilization of DSME programs not only by patients, but their primary care physicians as well. Immediate at home access to recommended self-care management practices might provide the opportunity needed for low-income populations with Type 2 diabetes to enhance their self-care management regimens. Underserved and unserved populations are in severe need of diverse options and strategies capable of addressing their unique needs in commitment to and maintenance of their self-care management regimens. This action research oriented feasibility study hopes to accomplish the following: Actively engage 100 percent of project selected low income patient population in assessment and focus group CoP discussions; evaluate current patient experience as it relates to their effective use of community health center's DSME programs; examine the technical and HIPAA challenges relating to patient use of this existing technology; and expand patients' health literacy options in the use of self-care management strategies. The patient's "voice" and on going consultation will be critical in the project's Phase II development process and in the final design of this digital home based information access self-care management tool. Proposed Commercial Potential: This digital interface information access self-care management software tool will be marketed potentially to the 17 million Americans with diabetes. This product will also appeal to hospitals, 1000+ medical groups nationally, managed care providers, healthcare private practitioners, insurance companies, disease management companies, and private sector businesses employee assistance programs.